One Thousand Sakura Petals
by Bang Kise Ganteng
Summary: [SasuSaku] [Drama/Hurt/Lil a bit Romance probably angst] [M for some scene] Sakura melihatnya. Tali yang menjerat leher Sasori. Mata indah itu kini menutup rapat, sama seperti bibirnya yang kini terkatup rapat. Sasori bunuh diri. Sakura menolak untuk percaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

A SasuSaku's Fanfiction by

 **Bang Kise Ganteng**

 **Warning!**

 _Au, OoC, Typo, misstype, oneshot, etc._

Rate T

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

A/N : Untuk beberapa alasan khusus, fic ini saya taruh di rate M.

….

"Aku duluan ya."

Sakura menengadahkan wajah, melihat teman pirangnya sudah mulai menyanpirkan tas selempang ke bahunya yang mungil. Sakura mengangguk kecil seraya melambaikan tangannya ke arah sang gadis.

Ino Yamanaka, teman satu shiftnya malam ini –satu dari sekian orang yang dekat dengan Sakura di tempat itu. Tak melihat bayangan Ino lagi, Sakura lekas membereskan tugasnya. Beruntung tadi Ino sempat menyapu sehingga Sakura tak susah melakukan hal itu dan hanya bertugas mengepel. Setelah selesai, lekas ia mengambil tasnya yang berada di meja dan menyampirkan ke bahunya setelah memakai jaket tebalnya.

Sakura bekerja _part time_ di sebuah kafe kecil yang tak jauh dari kampusnya. Chouji's Kafe, adalah kafe milik temannya semasa SMA.

Setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci dengan benar, Sakur lekas memacu langkahnya pulang ke rumah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat lime belas menit waktu konoha, dan Sakura memutuskan mampir ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk besok pagi. Atau kalau tidak, kakaknya yang cerewet itu, akan mengomeli Sakura habis-habisan.

Entah berapa lama ia berada di dalam sehingga tak menyadari bahwa di luar Konoha sedang diguyur hujan deras.

"Ah," desahan kecil lolos dari bibirnya ketika ia keluar dari dalam konohamart. Sakura menengadahkan tangannya, sehingga beberapa tetes airmata langit itu membasahi jemarinya yang lentik, sebelum ia memasukkannya lagi ke dalam kantung jaket untuk menetralisir rasa dingin.

"Semoga Sasori-nii tidak lupa menutup semua jendela lagi," gumam Sakura di sela-sela rintikkan hujan. "Percuma saja. Dia bahkan mungkin tidak keluar dari ruangan itu," gumam Sakura lagi sedikit menggerutu. Teringat pada Kakak merahnya yang super duper imut itu. Seminggu ini entah mengapa Sakura jarang melihatnya memunculkan diri, kecuali untuk sarapan dan makan malam yang Sakura sendiri harus membujuknya secara ekstra.

Gadis gulali itu memang pernah mengintip Sasori di kamarnya, hanya sekedar untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak melakukan aneh-aneh karena Sakura melihatnya menatap layar komputernya dengan begitu cermat. Ia sempat berfikir bahwa Sasori sedang menonton film biru atau hal lainnya saat manik hijaunya melihat Sasori sedang menggambar. Terlihat detail dengan angka-angka dan beberapa keterangan. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin melihat lebih jauh saat tetiba kepala merah itu menoleh kepadanya dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Cuma mau bilang, makan malam sudah siap dan aku meyakinkan diri sendiri," ujar Sakura melihat kakaknya menatapnya penuh curiga.

Sakura langsung tersadar begitu beberapa orang yang tadi menunggu hujan reda bersamanya perlahan-lahan mulai pergi. Dengan gegas ia juga meninggalkan tempat itu. Memacu langkah dengan sedikit berlari agar lebih cepat sampai ke rumahnya.

"Akh," Sakura sedikit terhuyung dan merasa sakit di sekitar bahunya saat seseorang berjalan dari arah berbeda menabraknya. "Lain kali hati-hati … HEI!" teriaknya saat orang tadi malah berlalu pergi dengan langkah lebar tanpa mempedulikan Sakura.

"Dasar," emerald itu masih menatap punggung orang itu yang kini perlahan menghilang di telan kegelapan. "Mengapa orang-orang sekarang tidak punya rasa bersalah sedikitpun," gerutunya sambil kembali berjalan menuju rumah yang kini berada di pelupuk mata.

"Apa kubilang," gerutuan Sakura semakin terdengar jelas kala matanya melihat bahwa lampu teras rumahnya bahkan tidak menyala. _"Baka aniki_ itu pasti lupa waktu lagi," Sakura malah gemas sendiri membayangkan kakaknya itu. Hujan memang belum reda sepenuhnya, hanya menyisakan rintik kecil dan cahaya kebiruan yang memantul di langit.

"Nii-san, kau lupa lagi menutup jendelanya," Sakura membuka sepatunya sambil berteriak. Sasori tak menyahut, namun Sakura tahu lelaki itu mendengar cukup jelas suaranya. Lekas-lekas Sakura menaruh bahan bawaannya, menggantung jaketnya yang basah dan naik ke lantai dua untuk mengomeli Sasori.

"NII-SAN!" gelegar suara Sakura memenuhi ruangan minimalis itu. Matanya terbelalak. Sasori-kakaknya dengan memakai setelan yang persis seperti dilihatnya tadi pagi, kini ditemukan tergantung di depan matanya. Cahaya kebiruan dari langit mengenai wajah Sasori membuat Sakura melihat jelas wajah pucat itu.

Dan jeritan penuh kengerian itu pun terlepas dari bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :**

Aku gatau ini apa. Tapi bayangkan, aku nulis ini sendirian dikamar dengan kain gorden yang terbuka dan ini TENGAH MALEM! Kyaaaaaaa. Can you guys guess what happen with Sasori? Let me know what do you think :) cerita ini akan ku publish di akun wattpadku juga. Karena saat idenya datang, aku akan langsung ketik di sana biar engga lupa. Karena charger laptopku tinggal di kos dan batrainya running out!

Mungkin aku akan publish secepatnya karena aku lagi senang dengan cerita ini.

See ya! Jangan lupa RnR ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A Sasusaku fanfiction by

Bang Kise Ganteng

 **Warning**!

 _OoC, plot rush, typo beserta antek-anteknya._

 **Don't like don't read. Take is easy guys.**

Rate M for some scenes

...

...

"Yo, Sasuke!" Seru Naruto heboh begitu melihat sobatnya sekembalinya ia dari toilet.

Sasuke, yang masih mengibas-kibaskan rambut ravennya yang basah karena hujan hanya diam tak menyahut. Baginya sudah biasa tak mengabaikan Naruto dan kebisingannya.

Selagi teman-teman mereka yang lain sibuk membuka bungkusan yang tadi Sasuke bawa, lelaki berhelaian raven itu mendudukkan diri di kursi kebanggannya dengan tenang.

"Eiy... setidaknya jangan abaikan Si Pirang itu, Sasuke!" Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian pada Kakashi yang tengah asik mengunyak dimsum.

"Tidak apa, Paman. Aku sudah biasa menghadapinya," balas Naruto sambil cengengesan. Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah lelaki itu. Dia malah dengan santai mendudukkan diri di meja tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, Teme. Apa-apaan pakaianmu itu?" tunjuk Naruto setelah tangannya mencomot satu dimsum lalu mengunyahnya. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang pulang untuk mengganti baju?" tanya Naruto selagi mulutnya sibuk mengunyah, membuat pria bermata jelaga itu mendesis.

"Diam, Dobe!" perintah Sasuke mutlak, yang membuat Naruto bersungut-sunggut tak jelas.

"Kalau orang yang tidak mengenalmu, pasti berpikir bahwa kau tidak punya cukup baju."

"Hn, biar saja. Aku hanya akan memakai warna-warna yang aku suka dan tidak mencolok," ujar Sasuke, sedikit menyindir sebenarnya.

Naruto mencibir, "Huuu, tidak seru. Setidaknya cobalah warna lain. Jangan hanya hitam dan biru. Kalau kau mau aku bisa meminjamkan milikku satu."

Kata-kata Naruto langsung membuat Sasuke mengernyit jijik. "No. Tidak akan," balasnya.

Melihat pertengkaran antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang pasti tak akan ada habisnya, membuat Kakashi melerai mereka.

"Sudah, sudah. Mengapa kalian malah mendebat hal yang tidak penting sih," ujar pria bermasker itu. Menatap datar Sasuke dan Naruto. "Lebih baik kalian membahas wanita. Ha ... hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang harus kalian bahas sekarang," sambung Kakashi sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Bukankah itu lebih baik untukmu Kakashi," ujar Yamato, setelah habis melahap semua dimsum tanpa menyisakan untuk Sasuke. "Kau dan Naruto," jelasnya lagi.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya seketika menyeringai.

"Aku bahkan menyangsikan bahwa kau ini lelaki _normal,_ Kakashi," kata Sasuke. "Waah, bagaimana nasib Rin yang setiap hari menyempatkan diri mengantarkanmu bekal itu?" entah hanya perasaan Kakashi saja atau memang Sasuke benar-benar menyebalkan saat ini.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak tertarik dengan anak remaja," kilah Kakashi yang membuat semua yang berada di dekatnya mendengus.

Beruntunglah deringan telepon menghentikan Naruto yang berniat menggoda Kakashi lagi. Dengan gegas, lelaki pirang itu menangkat teleponnya dan mendengar kata per kata yang diucapkan si penelepon.

...

...

Setelah berhasil keluar dari kamar kakaknya dengan menahan getaran tubuhnya akibat ketakutan, Sakura perlahan mulai menekan beberapa digit angka di telepon.

"Halo .. dengan kantor kepolisian Konoha. Katakan masalah anda, dan kami akan membantu."

Sakura terdiam mendengar suara itu. Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini mengalir dengan deras menuruni pipi putihnya yang kini berwarna pucat. Ia membuka mulut mencoba mengeluarkan suara. Namun seolah-olah pita suaranya kini telah mengkhianatinya, sehingga tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Yang ada hanya dadanya yang semakin terasa sesak.

" _Halo ... maaf, anda masih di sana?"_ tanya suara di seberang telepon itu lagi. Menunggu sang penelepon bersuara hingga bebarapa menit sebelum helaan napasnya terdengar di telinga Sakura. " _Maaf jika ini adalah telepon iseng lagi, maka aku akan segera menutupnya dan janagn harap anda bisa lolos. Karena ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dan benar-benar menguras habis kesabaranku."_

Napas lelaki di seberang sana mulai memburu. Mungkin dia akan segera menutup teleponnya ketika cicitan Sakura terdengar.

"Tolong," ujarnya terisak.

" _Baiklah, katakan pelan-pelan apa masalahmu. Pertama-tama sebutkan sebutkan nama anda terlebih dahulu."_

Sakura menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya secara mati-matian.

"A-aku Sakura. T-tolong... seseorang terbu-nuh di rumahku. Aku takut sekali," ujar Sakura dengan isakan penuh keluar dari bibir mungilnya. "Kakakku ... tolong," Sakura bahkan tak kuasa menahan getar tubuhnya lagi hingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin. Suara tangisan tertahannya mulai terdengar.

" _Baiklah nona Sakura. Tetap tenang dan jangan lakukan gerakan apa pun. Bisa sebutkan alamat anda agar kami segera sampai di sana secepatnya."_

"Jalan Hashirama no 107. Rumahku hanya melewati tiga rumah dari ujung jalan."

" _Baiklah tetap tenang, oke. Jika anda merasakan ada pergerakkan lain dari dalam_ atau anda merasa tidak benar-benar sendiri, _bisakah kau berlari keluar rumah atau menetap beberapa saat di dalam kamar sampai kami datang. Demi keamanan Anda,"_

Sakura mengangguk sambil berucap 'iya' dengan pelan dan lelaki di ujung sana segera menutup teleponnya.

Yang sebenarnya Sakura lakukan adalah, dia hanya terdiam di sana. Memeluk lutut dengan kedua tangannya. Sambil memejamkan mata, menangis. Bahkan kengerian itu masih terpeta jelas di kepalanya. Mayat Sasori bahkan masih tergantung di atas.

" _Nii-san_ ," tangisnya. Memanggil sang kakak yang kini jiwanya telah kaku akibat sang nyawa yang telah meninggalkan raga.

...

Entah berapa lama Sakura menangisi sang kakak sampai ia tersentak kaget begitu menyadari pergerakan di luar rumah.

"Nona Sakura. Ini kami dari kepolisian."

Sang gadis yang menyadari itu langsung berlari membuka pintu dan seseorang bertubuh jangkung langsung masuk melewati dirinya.

"Kami akan memeriksa bagian dalam," ujar seorang pria berambut blonde padanya. Sakura dengan mata yang sudah membengkak hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini Kakashi," ujar seseorang dari lantai dua rumahnya. Sakura melihat bahwa orang itulah yang tadi melewatinya.

"Hm, di sini juga," sahut pria bermasker. "Nona, bisa kau tunjukkan di mana mayat kakakmu?"

Sakura mengangguk dan melangkah gontai menaiki tangga yang mana Sasuke telah menunggu di atas.

Kedua orang lelaki berseragam dan seorang berpakaian biasa mengikuti si gulali di belakang.

"Ini," Sakura menunjuk pintu yang masih terbuka lebar tak jauh dari mereka. "Bisakah hah~ kalian menurunkannya?" cicitnya.

"Tentu," lelaki berambut raven itu menyahut. Dengan cepat ia memakai sarung tangan sterilnya dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Naruto, bantu aku menarik meja dan bangku itu," serunya dan lelaki bermata cruelean itu langsung menyusulnya ke dalam.

Kakashi menatap Sakura. "Jenazah Kakak anda akan dibawa untuk di autopsi. Kami harap anda bersedia ikut ke kantor polisi untuk keterangan lebih lanjut."

Sakura mengangguk dan beberapa orang berseragam masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Mulai dari sini, team forensik yang akan ambil bagian.

=0=0=0=

Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi yang disediakan sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Manik klorofilnya menangkap tumpukan dokumen, cup ramen, dan kaleng-kaleng soft drink.

"Maaf berantakan," ujar Kakashi yang baru keluar dari satu ruangan sambil membawa segelas air dan kantong sampah.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Sakura, berusaha sedikit maklum.

"Minum ini dulu, kau harus merelakskan tubuhmu. Karena sebentar lagi aku akan bertanya banyak hal."

Sakura mengangguk. Di sini hanya ada dirinya, Kakashi dan seorang lagi yang tidak Sakura kenal.

"Aku siap, jika pun anda bertanya sekarang Pak."

"Hm," pria yang memiliki bekas luka di mata kirinya itu menggumam pelan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Nona Sakura, ceritakan bagaimana kau menemukan kakakmu."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menyahut. "Aku pulang ke rumah seperti biasa setelah kerja dan menyadari rumahku sangat gelap. Aku tahu, kakakku itu penggila kerja. Dia bahkan tahan tidak keluar dari ruangannya sampai beberapa hari. Dan aku sangat marah," ia menelan ludah. "Jadi aku meneriakinya dari bawah dan dia tidak menyahut seperti biasa. Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan barang-barangnya lalu menyusul ke atas dan," inilah bagian terberatnya, "dan aku melihatnya tergantung di langit-langit rumah. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan aku melihat kengerian itu di depan mataku. Aku sangat takut. Dia bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang sama dengan tadi pagi," gadis gulali itu mulai menangis histeris. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan ..."

Kakashi mengusap bahu Sakura simpati. Apa yang dirasakan gadis itu seolah-olah meresap ke dalam hatinya, membuat cairan bening itu menumpuk di pelupuk mata namun masih tertahan hingga tidak jatuh.

Obsidiannya langsung jatuh pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang memutuskan saat itu untuk muncul.

"Aku rasa, seseorang telah membunuhnya," ujar Sakura yakin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

Kepala bersurai pink itu menggeleng. "Hanya saja, aneh jika Sasori memutuskan mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Sejauh mana kau mengenal kakakmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar yang terkesan dingin.

Sakura menoleh. Emeraldnya langsung bersiborok dengan onyx yang begitu tajam sekaligus menawan.

"Walau pun Sasori-nii orang yang sangat tertutup, aku tahu dia tidak akan dengan bodoh mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri."

"Tch," Sasuke mendecih. "Kakakmu murni bunuh diri. Mungkin dia tertekan dengan pekerjaannya."

"Tidak mungkin. Apa anda mengira aku akan percaya?" suaranya naik beberapa oktaf. "Sasori bahkan bisa jadi profesor jika dia mau, jadi dia tidak akan sebodoh itu mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri. Aku lebih lama hidup bersamanya, dan tidak akan menerima apa yang anda katakan dengan mudah!"

"Lihatlah dirimu. Kau yang mengatakan lebih mengenal dirinya, tapi itu hanya bualan semata. Apa yang selama ini kau lihat dari kakakmu mungkin hanya satu sisi yang ia perlihatkan pada semua orang."

"Sasuke," Naruto yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kau tidak menyamakan hal ini dengan masalah _itu_ 'kan?"

Sasuke paling tidak suka jika masalah _itu_ diungkit-ungkit lagi sedang dia telah menguburnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ingat, akulah orang yang melepaskannya dari jeratan tali itu. Dan aku tidak melihat ada bekas kekerasan atau hal aneh lainnya. Tapi jika nona berambut aneh ini tetap tidak percaya, baiklah. Kita tunggu hasil dari forensik."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Sakura ketus. "Tidak perlu mengautopsi kakakku," matanya yang berwarna sejuk kini menyalang menatap jelaga Sasuke.

"Apa anda yakin?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura.

"Tentu," ia menoleh pada Kakashi yang sejak tadi menonton mereka dari kursinya. "Kurasa laporanku selesai dan anda tidak perlu memprosesnya. Aku permisi."

Sakura bergegas meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu bahkan tanpa melihat pada Sasuke.

"Kau keterlaluan Sasuke," Kakashi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Seharusnya kau bisa menahan lidah. Lihat, perlahan-lahan citra kita akan semakin buruk di mata masyarakat."

"Hn, aku tidak peduli," balas lelaki itu tak acuh. "Awalnya aku hanya memancingnya saja. Dan reaksi yang ditunjukkannya benar-benar di luar dugaan," Sasuke menyeringai. "Malah dengan sikapnya yang seperti itu, aku jadi menduga bahwa dialah si pembunuh."

Naruto menggeleng tak habis pikir. Sedang Kakashi sudah angkat tangan dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang satu itu.

Ternyata benar, masa lalu dapat mengubah seseorang begini jauhnya.

"Yah, Sasuke mungkin benar," Yamato yang sejak tadi diam kini bersuara. "Jangan terkecoh dengan penampilan. Ingat, manusia zaman sekarang bahkan bisa berubah menjadi iblis kalau mereka mau."

Tidak ada yang memprotes perkataan lelaki berambut coklat itu karena itu adalah sebuah pernyataan yang benar. Ibarat menelan bangkai pun mereka rela agar tak tercium baunya, begitulah sifat manusia.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau lelaki itu memang dibunuh? Bagaimana jika si pembunuh itu mengincar gadis itu?" Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan yang tanpa ia sadari berhasil mengusik sohib ravennya itu.

"Aku akan mengejarnya," putus Sasuke sambil berlari keluar.

"Dasar pria tsundere itu," dengus Kakashi sambil mengangkat bahu.

=0=0=

"Sakura."

Gadis yang dipanggil lekas menoleh dan langsung membuang muka begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sedang Sasuke hanya menatapnya heran. Dia kira gadis itu sudah hengkang sejak tadi. Namun yang dilihatnya gadis itu masih berjongkok di di depan teras kantor.

"Sopan sekali, memanggil dengan nama kecilku saat anda lebih tua dan berpangkat."

Sakura bahkan tak peduli bahwa ia sama tak sopannya seperti Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke tak acuh. Tungkainya bergerak mendekati si gadis jelita. "Maaf atas perkataanku tadi."

Jelaganya menatap kepala berhelaian pink yang masih menolak menatapnya. Bahkan gadis itu mengabaikan kehadirannya.

Lama keduanya terdiam. Hanya angin yang berhembus dari sela-sela dedaunan lah yang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mengusik keheningan di antara mereka.

"Namamu, Uchiha Sasuke 'kan?" manik dedaunan itu menatapnya. Dan sialnya, Sasuke terperangkap dalam pusaran tak berdasarnyaAnda pasti punya masalah yang membuat anda tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain secara langsung," gadis itu menangguk seperti membenarkan ucapannya sendiri. "Anda sangat mirip dengan Saso-nii anda tahu?" gadis itu tersenyum dan membuat hal asing merambati hati Sasuke secara hangat saat menangkap senyum itu, membuatnya terpaksa mengalihkan perhatian selain ke wajah sayu itu.

"Terima kasih," Sakura berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan putihnya ke arah Sasuke. Pria itu mengernyit dalam mendapat uluran tangan sang gadis. "Anda membuatku menyadari bahwa aku memang belum mengenal kakakku. Selama ini yang kutahu darinya hanya hal-hal yang selalu ia perlihatkan."

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke karena sang pria bermata elang itu tak juga menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan," tanya Sasuke penuh curiga sebelum tungkai jenjang gadis itu meninggalkannya.

"Aku akan mencari pembunuh kakakku," ujar Sakura penuh keyakinan, menatap kekosongan di belakang Sasuke.

"Dengan cara apa?" tanya lelaki itu lagi tanpa mengalihkan mata dari wajah dengan pahatan sempurna di depannya.

"Apa pun. Bahkan akan aku kejar dia walau sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun."

Sasuke tak bertanya lagi dan hanya membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

Tatapan mata Sakura ... sama seperti tatapannya bertahun-tahun silam.

 **...**

"Forehead, yang sabar ya. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Mulai sekarang kau adalah saudaraku," kata Ino setelah perlahan-lahan orang meninggalkan area pemakaman.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menatap punggung orang-orang itu. Ah ... mungkin pelakunya ada di antara mereka. Bisa saja 'kan?

Malam itu Sakura pergi dengan tas ranselnya. Topi melindungi rambut uniknya beserta jaket yang telah melingkupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, langkah Sakura kali ini tidak akan membawanya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **A/n** :

Halooooo... aku dtg lagi dgn fic gaje satu ini. :) dan setelah aku baca ulang, ternyata aku memang ga bisa seperti **Agatha Christie** yang kemampuan nulisnya level dewa. =_= Oh ya, mohon koreksi aku ya jika aku ada yang salah tentang kasus-kasus itu. Jujur sebenarnya aku ini terlalu berani bikin cerita gini padahal ga tau apa-apa :'(

Oh yaa. Bagaimana dengan ch ini. Semoga kalian suka dan ga bosan dengannya yaa :( aku tau ini jauuuuuuuuuh dari kata bagus. Dan maaf untuk segala typo, karena saya ngetiknya lewat hp hahaah

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah RnR, Fav dan Foll. Ohya, follow akun wattpadku yaaa : **elvarettemanroe**

 **BALASAN REVIEW.** (Ew.. sudah lama aku ingin melakukan hal ini lagi haha :D)

 **Evy Bestari Putri :** terimakasih sudah menebak dan sudah penasaran:) dan terima kasih sudah reviewww ... :*

 **Annis874** : terima kasih atas semangatnya.. btw, jangan panggil saya author.. panggil aku Fi. Tapi bukan V a.k.a Kim Taehyung yaaa.. itu suami saya hahaha :D

 **AnnaSeed** : Hm, mungkin.

 **AzureVr** : Terimakasih sudah penasaran dan terimakasih sudah RnR :) :*

 **Amore . ai** : Halooo yang sering review fict ku, bahkan yang tahun-tahun bawah.. pertama, jangan panggil saya kakak jika anda di atas 18 tahun wkwk... fict mu ga absurd kok, malah saya sukaaaaaaa. Hehe.

Iyaaa, Bang Kise itu Kise Ryoutaaaaa. Pacal 2D saya haha :D saya juga pingin talk too much ttg kisecchi dkk, biar bisa membangkitkan semangat nulis ff Basket Love. Tapi ... sudah pasti engga bisa di kolom review karena di sana engga bisa balas-balasan heheh... senang deh kamu review fict ini, pdhl aslinya jelek banged :'(

 **Shinaciku** : Terimakasih sudah review, favnfoll... terima kasih sudah menunggu :)

 **Steve . J. E** : sudah next yaaa. Btw jgn panggil author .. nama saya Fii. Tp bukan V member bts yaa. 😂😂

 **Savanass** : Thank youu! Terimakasih sudah review dan menunggu! :)


	3. Chapter 3

" _Aku bersumpah melihatnya menusuk orang itu," ujar seorang pria sambil menunjuk pada seseorang di belakang Sasuke. Remaja yang genap berumur tujuh belas tahun itu langsung mencengkeram kerah kemeja pria itu, tanpa peduli bahwa mereka sekarang berada di kantor polisi._

" _Tutup mulutmu," ujar Sasuke tajam. "Aku bahkan tidak peduli jika harus merobek mulutmu jika kau berkata hal yang tidak benar tentang kakakku."_

 _Lelaki yang berada dalam cengkeraman Sasuke mendadak merasakan gemetar pada tubuhnya, apalagi suara tanpa intonasi berarti itu menyahut._

" _Hentikan Sasuke. Jaga etikamu pada orang yang lebih tua."_

" _Tch," Sasuke mendecih dan menghempaskan pria itu dengan kasar._

" _Lihat. Lihat bagaimana dua kakak adik sialan ini berhasil mengintimidasiku, Pak," lelaki itu berujar pada seorang polisi yang sejak tadi menonton mereka._

 _Lelaki berambut kuning itu memijat pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut._

" _Baiklah, jelaskan padaku awal mula peristiwa ini bisa terjadi," ujar Polisi pirang bernama Minato itu sambil menatap Itachi Uchiha -terdakwa yang sungguh begitu tenang di kursinya. Manik aquamarine itu kemudian bergulir pada lelaki yang tiba-tiba tergagap sendiri di tempat duduknya._

" _Aku sedang berjalan saat tiba-tiba kedua pria itu menyeretku dalam gang," ujar Itachi. Minato menatap pria bermata onyx itu yang juga menatapnya serius. "Aku hanya melakukan pembelaan diri dan akhirnya mereka memojokkanku dan tiba-tiba dia mengeluarkan pisau. Melihat ancaman itu, aku berusaha menyelamatkan diri dan dia melah menusuk temannya tanpa sengaja."_

" _BOHONG!" teriak lelaki itu dengan lantang. "Kau penipu dasar iblis sialan. Kau lah yang menusuk temanku. Kau bahkan tertawa setelah menusuknya," napasnya memburu dan matanya memerah. Tidak. Para polisi sialan ini harus percaya padanya. Bukan dia yang bersalah._

 _Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeram pelan. Sampai kapan ia bisa terus bersabar._

" _Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang pisau ini?" tanya Minato menunjuk sebuah pisau yang terbungkus dalam plastik dengan darah yang sedikit melumuri. "Ada sidik jarimu di sini," jelasnya lagi._

" _I-itu .. itu tidak mungkin," pria itu tergagap._

" _Sudah cukup," kata Minato tegas. "Masukkan dia ke dalam sel," ujar pria itu pada salah satu penjaga. "Aku akan menghubungi keluargamu dan aku harap mereka dapat menghadirkan pengacara terbaik untuk kasusmu."_

 _Dua orang penjaga itu lekas membawa pria bernama Kakuzu ke dalam sel tanpa mempedulikan jeritannya._

" _Kalian akan menyesal telah membebaskan psikopat gila itu."_

 _Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari, Itachi tengah menyeringai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

A Sasusaku fanfiction by

Bang Kise Ganteng

 **Warning**!

 _OoC, plot rush, typo beserta antek-anteknya._

 **Don't like don't read. Take is easy guys.**

Rate M for some scenes

...

...

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya saat Shimura Sai mengetuk lengannya menggunakan topi hitam pemuda itu pelan.

"Sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Sai sambil menorehkan senyum menyebalkan seperti biasa yang hanya disahut oleh decakan pria _raven_ itu.

"Bisa sehari tidak mengganggu aku," tanya Sasuke retoris. Sai setipe dengan Naruto, semakin menjadi-jadi jika dilarang.

"Kau tahu hal itu tidak bisa kuhentikan, 'kan?" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Pria berhelaian _raven_ itu hanya bisa membuang napas kesal. "Dan bisa jangan terus tersenyum seperti itu? Membuat aku ingin sekali memukul wajahmu," ketus Sasuke sambil meninggalkan Sai yang hanya disahut kekehan lelaki pucat itu.

=0=0=0=

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur kos yang disewanya untuk sebulan ini. Kos yang hanya berisikan satu kasur dan dispenser dengan kamar mandi di dalam ini berhasil diambil Sakura dengan harga yang lumayan murah. Untunglah uang tabungan yang dimasukkan Sasori ke dalam tabungannya selama ini lumayan banyak. Namun tetap saja, ia harus berhemat. Dan mungkin akan mencari pekerjaan sampingan lagi.

Untuk urusan kuliah. Sakura tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Dia sudah mengambil surat cuti dan tak mengapa jika harus mengulang di tahun berikutnya.

Manik sewarna hijau daun itu menatap sekelilingnya. Walau pun sederhana dan bisa dibilang sempit, ruangan ini terbilang cukup bersih. Sakura bahkan yakin lantai putih yang tadi diinjaknya bersih tanpa noda. Mendapat suasana nyaman seperti ini, membuatnya lagi-lagi memikirkan hal _itu_.

Lamunannya langsung terhenti saat Sakura mendengar ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Bergegas ia membukanya dan menemukan dua orang gadis. Satu berkulit hitam eksotis dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan satunya lagi berkulit putih dengan rambut merah pucat.

"Hai, aku Karui dan ini Tayuya," Si Kulit hitam menyapa Sakura dan memperkenalkan diri. Gadis gulali itu menatap keduanya heran. " _Uhm_ , karena kau anak baru, apa kau ingin ikut kami keluar untuk makan?" tanyanya.

Sakura sebenarnya ingin menolak, namun apa daya melihat keramahan dua gadis di depannya dan perutnya yang memang belum diisi sejak semalam tidak bisa menolak.

Begitu ia menerima ajakan keduanya, Sakura bisa melihat mata kedua gadis itu berbinar.

"Aku akan mengambil dompet dulu," ujarnya.

...

...

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya gadis bernama Tayuya saat mereka sudah duduk di warung ramen dan menunggu pesanan datang.

"Aku ... _Cherry_ ," balas Sakura sambil membubuhkan senyum.

"Cherry," Karui membeo. "Tak pernah kudengar ada nama itu," lanjutnya.

"Yah, kurasa orang tuaku tak punya ide lain selain nama itu," ujar Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Ya, mungkin," Karui mengerutkan kening. "Tapi kan seharusnya masih banyak nama ..."

"Sudah! Mengapa kau jadi mempersoalkan itu," potong Tayuya.

Karui memang yang paling ramah di antara mereka bertiga. Bahkan, Karui lah yang memiliki ide mengajak Sakura keluar. Dia sangat senang mempunyai teman baru, katanya.

Tayuya menatap Sakura. "Cherry, aku suka namamu."

"Terima kasih," ujarnya tersenyum. Dalam hati Sakura merutuki diri karena telah berbohong pada dua teman barunya.

Tak lama kemudian minuman dan ramen mereka datang. Sakura lekas melahapnya dengan tenang, begitu pula dua gadis di sebelahnya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya hal ini sejak tadi," kata Sakura setelah meneguk minumannya. Dua manik berbeda itu langsung menatap Sakura. "Saat akan masuk ke kedai ini, aku melihat ada gedung tua di seberang jalan. Awalnya kupikir itu tempat yang sudah tidak dipakai, tapi beberapa saat lalu aku melihat beberapa orang ke luar dari sana."

"Oh," Tayuya berbalik dan menatap gedung di seberang. "Itu sebuah casino. Kurasa ilegal," sambungnya sambil mengendikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Mereka juga menyediakan bar dan penari _stripes_ ," sambung Karui. Siku gadis itu langsung menyolek perut Tayuya. "Bukankah kau bilang mau kerja di sana."

" _Ewh_ ... setidaknya aku ingin kerja di tempat yang resmi dan tidak memamerkan lekuk tubuh," balas gadis itu sambil merengut. Matanya kembali pada Sakura. "Tapi entah kenapa banyak kaum _Borjuis_ malah datang ke tempat itu."

Tayuya kembali melahap ramennya.

"Apa kau ingin bekerja di sana Sakura?" tanya Karui yang menangkap raut keheranan pada Sakura. "Kaubilang tadi ingin mencari sesuatu 'kan?" tanyanya lagi. Tangan hitamnya terulur, menepuk bahu Sakura. "Masih banyak pekerjaan yang tidak harus melepas rasa malumu. Dan kurasa, dengan wajah jelita seperti itu, kau bisa mendapatkan suami kaya tanpa bersusah payah."

Sakura sebenarnya cukup tersinggung dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Karui. Apalagi niat Sakura menanyakan tempat itu bukanlah untuk mencari pendamping hidup, melainkan seorang penjahat yang dengan keji membunuh saudara lelakinya. Namun, menilik sifat gadis itu yang memang _frontal_ dan apa adanya membuat Sakura tak bertanya lebih lanjut dan kembali pada ramennya. Namun pikirannya melayang ke gedung itu.

 **.**

Esoknya entah iblis apa yang merasuki Sakura, hingga ia berdiri di depan gedung tua yang semalaman suntuk menghantui benaknya.

"Orang-orang tidak benar sudah pasti datang ke tempat seperti ini," batinnya. "Barangkali pembunuh itu juga."

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit, dengan keraguan yang masih menyelimuti sebagian besar hatinya, gadis kembang gulali itu memutuskan masuk ke dalam. Dua pria yang berjaga di pintu langsung memeriksanya. Karena Sakura tidak membawa kartu _member_ atau tanda pengenal lainnya, ia harus rela saat salah satu dari mereka meraba tubuhnya. Barulah setelah itu ia langsung dibolehkan masuk setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam pada pria sehitam arang yang tadi memeriksanya.

Tak seperti bayangannya. Gedung tua yang suram dan kumuh bisa begitu mewah di dalam. Maniknya menatap beberapa wanita berpakaian _sexy_ yang sibuk merangkul pria-pria tua yang kurang kehangatan pada meja-meja yang tersusun rapi. Kembali ia menggulirkan pandangan pada seorang bartender pria yang kini sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas kristal agar terlihat bersih dan mengilap.

"Tolong beri aku segelas wine," ujar Sakura pada pria tampan di depannya. Bahkan walau pun lelaki itu memakai kacamata bulat tebal, hal itu tidak bisa menutupi mata indahnya.

Netra klorofil miliknya menari ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari hal-hal yang sekiranya mencurigakan atau paling tidak pembicaraan yang sedikit menarik untuk di dengar diam-diam. Tiba-tiba ia terkekeh. Mengapa ia merasa seperti seorang detektif yang sedang menyamar untuk sebuah kasus berat?

Segelas wine sudah berada dalam rengkuhan kecil jemarinya. Ia hanya menatapnya tanpa berniat meloloskannya barang seteguk ke tenggorokannya yang berteriak meminta untuk memuaskan dahaga. Sakura sudah bersumpah, dia tak akan meminumnya bahkan jika itu hanya setetes.

"Bagaimana proyekmu?" suara di sebelah terdengar. Sakura melirik ke dua orang pria berjas di sampingnya.

"Gagal total," balas pria bermanik bulan di depannya sambil menenggak _tequila_ hanya dengan sekali teguk. "Si Brengsek itu melarikan diri."

Merasa percuma menguping pembicaraan kedua orang asing itu, Sakura mulai mengalihkan pandangan pada hal lain.

"Melarikan diri? Kudengar dia bunuh diri."

Mendengar kata 'bunuh diri' sontak membuat Sakura menatap tajam ke sumber suara.

"Bunuh diri?" pertanyaan dengan nada tak percaya itu meluncur bebas dari bibir pria bersurai putih. "Si Brengsek itu, cih. Padahal aku berniat membunuhnya setelah misi itu selesai," sambungnya.

"Aku juga tak menyangka. Tapi tak apa lah, itu juga tidak merugikanmu 'kan?"

"Hn," pria itu mengumam setelah meneguk minumannya sekali lagi. Matanya jatuh pada Sakura yang saat itu tengah menatapnya dengan terkejut. Seringai menawan langsung terbit di bibir lelaki itu. Seringai yang mungkin meluluhkan hati berpuluh-puluh wanita. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan pada gadis berambut gulali itu, Sang Pria datang menghampirinya.

"Hai," ujarnya. Tanpa bertanya ia langsung duduk di samping gadis yang berhasil memikat matanya malam ini.

Manik bulannya menyapu tubuh Sakura sebelum kembali pada matanya yang indah, seperti batu _emerald_. Gadis bermarga Haruno itu hanya memberinya senyum tak acuh.

"Toneri," ujarnya lagi seraya mengulurkan tangan. Sakura menatapnya lalu kembali membuang muka.

"Apa gerangan yang membuat anda datang menghampiriku?"

" _Well_ , bukannya kau yang memberi tatapan mengundang? Kurasa kau tertarik padaku."

Perlu digaris bawahi bahwa Sakura hanya tertarik pada apa yang mereka katakan. Bukan pada lelaki kurang ajar yang dengan berani menyentuh lengannya. "Mau habiskan waktu bersama?"

Cukup.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," ujar Sakura berlalu pergi sebelum Si Pria sempat mencegah.

...

...

"Yakin ini tempatnya?" Manik _oceanblue_ milik Naruto menatap Sasuke. Pemuda yang kini tengah mengisi peluru pada pistolnya. Pria Uchiha itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman seadanya. "Tidak salah alamat?" pasti Naruto sekali lagi.

Sasuke memakai sarung tangan hitamnya, mengabaikan Naruto.

"Sebagai salah satu _agent_ yang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan tindak kejahatan di dunia, apa kau harus selalu meragukan yang ada di depanmu?" mata gelap itu menatap manik biru di depannya.

"Yah, tidak begitu juga," pria Uzumaki itu menggaruk kepalanya. "Tapi masa tempat yang sangat tenang begini," sambungnya kemudian.

"Diam, Naruto. Atau kau ingin Sasuke melakukan sesuatu padamu," ujar Sai yang sedari tadi menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan senyum tak lekang dari bibirnya.

"Memang apa yang bisa dilakukannya padaku?" tanya Naruto, sebal dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai. Walau pun di antara mereka bertiga Naruto lah yang memiliki otak paling lemah, tapi jangan ragukan soal kekuatan. Sasuke bahkan pernah hampir tidak bisa bangkit lagi karena pukulannya (dalam mimpi).

"Oh kau tidak tahu," kata Sai lagi. Senang bisa menganggu pria _blonde_ itu. "Dia akan men _chuu_ mu dan melakukan hal itu padamu."

"Ap-apa! _Te-teme_ , katakan itu tidak benar," mata Naruto membola. "Dan k-kau Sai, jangan mengada-ada," bentak Naruto pada pemuda pucat berdarah Shimura tersebut.

"Bagaimana aku berbohong. Sasuke melakukannya lebih dulu padaku."

"Diam," sentak Sasuke keras, sebelum kedua pria kontras itu kembali lempar kata. "Bisakah kalian berhenti bermain dan mulai fokus," ia menarik napas lalu menghela dengan kasar. "Kau juga _Dobe_ , apa kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya padamu baru kau bisa diam?"

Naruto yang mendengarnya sontak bergeser menjauh sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Pria bermarga Uchiha itu mengabaikannya, kembali fokus pada _earphone_ nya.

" _Monitor. Sasuke, bisakah kau masuk sekarang?"_ suara Kakashi. Sasuke membalas dengan gumaman sementara ia memantau keadaan dan menghimbau _team_ nya mengikuti di belakang.

Sasuke langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengarahkan moncong pistol pada dua orang lelaki yang berjaga di pintu masuk.

"Angkat tangan. Tempat ini sudah kami kepung," teriak Sasuke. Para pria di depan pintu bar diam tak berkutik. "Letakkan senjata kalian ke tanah sekarang juga," perintahnya lagi.

Naruto dan Sai sudah siap-siap menembak jika kedua orang itu merencanakan hal lain. Pelan-pelan mereka membungkukkan badan seiring dengan gerakan pistol ketiga _agent_ di depannya. Sasuke melirik pada dua rekannya dan mereka lekas mengikuti perintah tanpa kata pria pemilik jelaga sehitam malam itu tanpa mengendurkan kesiagaan.

...

...

...

Alarm berbunyi dengan keras. Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dibuat kebingungan. Bergegas ia kembali ke tempat tadi dan melihat semua orang berlarian dengan panik. Matanya menatap Toneri yang tampak sama gusarnya dengan semua orang.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya menghampiri pria itu.

"Polisi ada di sini," katanya. "Sialan, mengapa tempat ini sampai tercium polisi?"

Sakura menegang. Tangannya lekas meraih Toneri. "Tuan, tolong keluarkan aku dari sini," mohon Sakura. Lelaki bernama Toneri itu tampak sedikit jengkel menatapnya.

"Toneri, heli sudah siap," ujar seseorang di belakang Toneri yang Sakura kenali sebagai pria yang tadi bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Tuan," Sakura melirih. "Akan kulakukan apa pun jika anda membantu saya."

Mendengar penawaran menarik itu, mata Toneri lantas berkilat.

"Baiklah, kau berhutang padaku," lekas ia meraih lengan gadis itu menuju tangga darurat yang membawa mereka ke atap.

...

Sasuke menatap orang-orang yang perlahan ke luar dari dalam _club_ ilegal itu diiringi oleh polisi.

"Pemilik tempat ini berhasil melarikan diri," lapor Shikamaru pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, "Amankan semua yang tertangkap," titahnya.

"Siap, laksanakan!"

Matanya menyipit menatap langit, di mana sebuah heli kini tak nampak lagi.

...

Toneri menatap gadis bersurai merah jambu itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sejak mereka berhasil pergi dari tempat itu, gadis tersebut tak mengatakan apa pun.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Toneri, berusaha memikat anak hawa itu dengan senyumnya.

"Cherry," jawab Sakura.

"Hm, nama yang bagus," ujarnya. Dia beranjak ke samping Sakura. "Kau sangat cantik, kau tahu?"

Ia mengendus leher Sakura seraya tangannya mengelus betis jenjang itu.

Sakura bergerak tak nyaman, lalu mendorong kepala Toneri pelan.

"Saat kukatakan bersedia melakukan apa pun yang anda mau, bukan berarti anda dengan bebas menyentuhku," cetus Sakura. _Emerald_ nya menatap tajam manik bulan lelaki itu. "Aku bukan wanita murahan yang bisa seenaknya Anda sentuh kapan pun anda ingin."

Reaksi Toneri hanya berupa dengusan. "Maaf kalau begitu," katanya setelah sekian lama mereka berdiam diri.

Gadis kembang gula itu tidak merespon, dan hanya menatap ke luar. Perlahan tapi pasti, satu seringai terbit di bibir sewarna pualamnya.

 _Satu tikus terjebak perangkap._

 _So easy, right?_

 _ **Beberapa menit sebelum alarm berbunyi...**_

Sakura masuk ke dalam toilet dengan gaya biasa. Hanya ada seorang wanita berambut kuning cerah yang kini tengah membenarkan tatanan rambutnya di depan cermin.

Gadis gulali itu berjalan ke arah Sang Wanita, mencuci tangan di wastafel lalu memerhatikan lagi polesan _make up_ nya.

Manik sewarna madu itu hanya memperhatikannya sekilas tanpa senyum. Dan ya, Sakura juga tak memerlukan senyum darinya. Para wanita di _club_ malam selalu memandang setiap wanita berpenampilan menarik sebagai _rival_ mereka.

Setelah wanita itu keluar, gadis gulali itu lekas memeriksa bilik-bilik yang ada pada toilet itu agar pembicaraannya ini tidak didengar orang lain sebelum melaksanakan niat nya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

A/n :

Perlahan-lahan kasus kematian Sasori bakal ketemu titik terang. Dan ... silahkan menebak lagi :) tebakan kalian sungguh memberikan ide buatku XD

 **Karena semua yang review login, jadi balasannya di PM yaa :)**

Reviewnya ditunggu! Oh ya, terima kasih sudah fav and follow :)


End file.
